


Christmas, Except with an Online Section

by Dresadan



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ALfheim Online, Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Kirisuna, Kirito x Asuna, Reference to Kikuoka, Reference to Klein, Reference to Lisbeth, Reference to Silica, Reference to Suguha, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresadan/pseuds/Dresadan
Summary: The date was twenty-fifth December two-thousand-twenty-five. Nearly a year and a month after Kirigaya Kazuto, or Kirito, did the impossible and bested the master of the game. The top of the Knights of the Blood, Kayaba Akihiko, otherwise known in-game as Heathcliff. An uphill battle for the experienced VRMMO player. But, with the power of his love for his second-in-command and his in-game wife, now his real-life girlfriend defied the will of the system and won. Freeing thousands while a few remained captured for about two months later in the second VRMMO to arrive after Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online. That came and went after a span of a few days with the arrest of a prominent VR gaming businessman.At present, about a week had passed since Kazuto went into the hardcore Gun Gale Online, and with the support of one of the game’s top snipers, stopped the Death Gun murder plot. Leaving him without anything to do as the first year of SAO Survivor School had dismissed for the rest of the year until April of next year, two-thousand-twenty-six...He arrives in his room to open up the few gifts he got from his friends and family, and a surprising gift from Asuna in her first real life Christmas post SAO...
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 3





	Christmas, Except with an Online Section

**Author's Note:**

> My final work for the malus et annus of MMXX. Hope you enjoy this short story I made in a few days.

The date was twenty-fifth December two-thousand-twenty-five. Nearly a year and a month after Kirigaya Kazuto, or Kirito, did the impossible and bested the master of the game. The top of the Knights of the Blood, Kayaba Akihiko, otherwise known in-game as Heathcliff. An uphill battle for the experienced VRMMO player. But, with the power of his love for his second-in-command and his in-game wife, now his real-life girlfriend defied the will of the system and won. Freeing thousands while a few remained captured for about two months later in the second VRMMO to arrive after Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online. That came and went after a span of a few days with the arrest of a prominent VR gaming businessman.

At present, about a week had passed since Kazuto went into the hardcore Gun Gale Online, and with the support of one of the game’s top snipers, stopped the Death Gun murder plot. Leaving him without anything to do as the first year of SAO Survivor School had dismissed for the rest of the year until April of next year, two-thousand-twenty-six. A year which, when viewed upon retrospectively, would be his most eventual year since SAO. With the events of Ordinal Scale, Project Alicization, and the advent of the Unital Ring. But, back to Christmas twenty-twenty-five. 

His morning was completed with relative ease. Standing in his room still with bed hair and gifts from his friends and remaining family members. Even a small thing from Kikuoka, the man he met when the incidents in ALO and GGO either on his floor or on his desk. Usual in the sense when it came to the standard of cleanliness. His computer area, consisting of a powerful self-made computer and two monitors, a headset and chair and desk, relatively alright and recently inspected for dirt and eliminated when found. The floor, walls, and bed not in the best of conditions, still had a recent cleaning as the things he got didn’t build into filth. 

Sitting on his bed, after bringing his gifts from Rika, Keiko, Suguha, his adoptive mother, adoptive father, Asuna, Kikuoka, and Ryotaru in front of him. Giving Kazuto the chance to stare at them with his black eyes while scratching his head a little with him looking to investigate them. 

Sighing, he said out loud but quieter to avoid Suguha getting distracted with her things, “Asuna and Kikuoka-san’s go last.” while taking the letter and small box to the side. 

Leaving behind the beefier gifts than Asuna and Kikuoka’s. He turned around to see Keiko’s, a mixed assortment of candies in a moderately sized yet seasonally appropriate box. Unaware of her financial condition probably motivated what she got. But at the least, that was sweet for a girl like her, even if he wasn’t interested. 

“Kazuto! Don’t think about Silica, think Asuna…” he said to himself as he got a thought about a one-off to say.

He just sets the candy box on the floor on the side of the bed.

The next gift that was gifted to Kazuto at the most giftious time of the year was Rika Shinozaki’s. Her’s, compared to Keiko’s, had more jokes than sweets. A simp button. The words simp in bold English text over a green field, which was over its black base. Being around the size of his palm in total. Which, when pressed, caused a male voice to yell the word in volume and in varying delivery. 

While it got a jump of him the first few times, he stared at it and smiled. Remembering his times in early SAO where he said some perverted stuff, some even out loud. Moving on towards Suguha’s gift after bringing it to his desk. Suguha’s, however, raised an eye, a black and gray coat that gave resemblance to his Blackwrym Coat back in SAO, and an extent his ALO outfit. But more on the SAO side. As he didn’t know how to deal with it, he just flips it over his desk and heads back. 

His adoptive parents decided to give the gift on their own instead of separately for some reason. Obtaining for Christmas that year from them an ugly dull Christmas sweater. 

“FUCK!” Kazuto shouts, throwing it in the air before catching it. 

He’ll try it on later, for spiting getting the stereotypical gift, but not right now, he thought. With three gifts left, he did the last major gift from one of his oldest friends, which he knew as Klein. Another thing, but with greater value compared to the other gifts so far, a joke ghost camera set. 

Attracting Kazuto’s mental attention, as it was an interesting thing compared to everything else so far, delayed Asuna and Kikuoka’s for a little later to examine Ryoutaru’s gift. After a few minutes, he sets it alongside Keiko’s candy box for later. Right now, there were two more. Although expected to be quicker gifts due to it being less content-wise. 

His girlfriend’s gift wasn’t like his friend’s, but that was okay. At least she gave something that year instead of nothing. Opening the letter, which had a letter in it and twenty-thousand yen in two banknotes.

Kazuto looks at the letter after getting rid of the bills. Setting them next to his AmuSphere.

_ “Shivers through the land” _

_ “A growing heart from the flames” _

_ “In the white of snow” _

Kazuto lets go of the letter, although it sits next to his pillow well. Taking a second and third read, which took him a few minutes to realize what it meant. Immediately making him come to his phone and send a quick text to Asuna. Receiving a reply about twelve minutes later, when he was having a little fun on his computer with some funny videos. 

Indicated by a buzz, he turns his head to check on it, “Huh?” before mumbling what her response was.

“Meet me in our cabin in ALO in an hour.”

Kazuto looked at it. He was planning on logging onto the game today anyway. Just another thing in the basket that he needed to take care of. Registering the time on a piece of paper for when he decides to dive for his visit to the virtual world.

* * *

**Alfheim Online**

* * *

Kazuto, now Kirito, arrived in the virtual world forty-five minutes ahead of schedule. Appearing inside a safe zone in Sylvain, where he last was before he logged off. With the Gun Gale Online situation at an end and his focus back on Excalibur, Kirito immediately flew towards the location of Yggdrasil. Already raised up to the point of causing a frost over a typically green part of the ALO map. The beautiful thing about VRMMOs to realistically replicate the arsenal of Mother Nature to near realistic proportions. While the developer can exaggerate them whenever needed. A feature of VRMMOs Kirito’s amazed by consistently. Now he’s already been in three at this point with different environments and situations. 

He’d arrive about twelve minutes later from Sylvain to an entrance to the Jotunheimr dungeon. Unaware of a recently activated quest by the Cardinal System was in effect. Which brought increased player traffic to the area.

Another two minutes, he arrived inside the dungeon underneath the tree. Calling a helpful Evil God, befriended months ago, named Tonkii. Jumping on it’s back, he gave it the signal to go. Examining from the air while fiddling with his menu with his primary blade. A single-handed blade with elements of his go-to blade in the second half of Aincrad. Perpetually reminding himself of his past when he entered into a battle in this game. Due to him having to do some last-minute holiday stuff, he didn’t have time to play ALO, and if he did, not enough to pay a visit to Yggdrasil.

Kirito stared from above, seeing several groups engaging Dark Gods below from the sides of the void. “This wasn’t happening since the last time I’ve played…” 

Propelling his curiosity to investigate these activities. Hopefully, they’d cooperate, especially when faced against perhaps one of the best VRMMO players out there. Telling Tonkii to descend as he got ready to enter combat.

One of the Evil Gods, the classification of mob involved within their questing, targets Kirito. Brandishing his sword to scare it off. Yet, one of the questers nearby tries using the Sword Skill called Howling Octave. 

_ Idiots... _

Kirito sighs before leaping towards them. Entering the pre-motion for Spinning Shield, interrupting the crucial moments of the five-hit skill. The rotation of his blade persisting from his fingers, ending a few frames later.

“Dude! What the hell, man?!” shouted a bystander to his feat. 

“They’re non-aggressive mobs.” 

“You’re protecting our quest objective. And that’s not cool!” 

Kirito responds, “I haven’t been on this game for a little bit for personal reasons. What quest showed up this time.”

“You haven’t heard about the quest for Excalibur, didn’t you? We have to kill these Evil Gods to get it!” 

“How long have you been playing today? Should you have time with your family?” Kirito asked as he sheathed his blade, confident he won’t need to use it.

“A few hours, why?”

“Gamer fatigue, VRMMOs is fun to play when getting down to it, but when done responsibly. Take a thirty-minute break before coming back.” he starts to walk off, getting back on Tonkii.

“Prevent a situation, play responsibly!” he said again before shooting off to get back to the surface.

Besides thinking about the gift Kikuoka got for him, nothing interrupted Tonkii on its journey to bring him back from the dungeon’s secret entrance. Mainly preparing for what he had to do next. Getting to his and Asuna’s cabin home in New Aincrad and talk to her. 

A flight of stairs stopping him from freedom in the air easily passed along as his body had warmed up to quick movements. A necessity when in combat and refined throughout the time he’s played video games. Taking to flight when his GUI stated he was in a dungeon no longer. 

Fresh air blasts past his body, pushing his hair away from his eyes. Already short, but no real need to worry beyond it. Adjusting how high he was until the floating centuplicate castle got in his sight. A few players en-route to their destinations, and a fight comes once, then nothing more happens. He takes note and adjusts his direction accordingly. As well as following the world’s wind currents to improve travel time. Including one dubbed the New Aincrad Jetstream, or NAJ. 

Upon his entrance into the NAJ, several players who logged in on Christmas relaxed their bodies. Letting the stream take over and following the path of least resistance like cars on a highway. Occasionally shifting positions depending on priority for separate individuals. Those that require more right of way negotiate with others to get through. Some that weren’t in a hurry followed the flow and changed when needed to allow passage for others. 

Kirito occasionally uses the tactic to get there faster. Although it would’ve taken three minutes to get to the base of New Aincrad. And an additional three to reach the correct floor and about two to reach the cabin. Reaching the porch produced out of planks. Remaining strong despite his mediocre weight, before walking into the door and opening up the door.

“DADDY!” shouted a chirper voice. “Merry Christmas!”

A small fairy with long black hair and a short dress, enough to lay in his palm and yet still feel like a kid in a queen or king-sized bed. Flying around Kirito’s head in several circles and almost dizzying him out. But kept his cool and responds. 

“Merry Christmas, Yui…” he seemed a little surprised and bummed. 

Yui recognized the change in behavior from him and stopped to avoid angering her dad. Much like what most disciplined children often do. Stepping into the cabin, which retained its SAO configuration due to it being the same Aincrad prior to the destruction of the original map at the end of the death game. 

He scratches his head and smiles. Although it wouldn’t last for long, since he took a seat and prepared for Asuna to arrive. Taking a breath of the artificial oxygen in the area. 

Who he was waiting for teleports in a few minutes later. Quickly bringing him to conclusions, she was doing some ALO business before they came to the cabin. In her typical ALO appearance. Long blue hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a cyan and white dress. With thigh-highs and her footwear. 

Yui flies over to Asuna upon her teleport into the cabin. A giant smile on the pixie’s adorable little face. Remaining in front of Asuna but at her face level instead of buzzing around her head. 

She made a slight wave before a smile, “Hey there, Yui.” 

“Hi, Mommy. Merry Christmas!” Yui replied, proceeding to hug one of her fingers.

Kirito slightly smiles, knowing his girlfriend wasn’t getting the same treatment Yui gave him. Apparently, watched her learn to not buzz people at first when they arrive at their homes. 

Asuna finally gave notice to Kirito, walking towards him and sitting next to him. Followed by Yui quickly hovering next to her father. Closing her eyes into a relieved lean towards him.

“Tired?” he stared at her.

“Kinda.”

“Actually… you were in the game already?” 

“Had time to kill. Yui told me you’re here, and I just finished what I did quickly with the-”

“Star Splash?” Kirito interrupted, hoping it was the right skill.

“Mmh.”

He turns to Yui with the stare he faces his opponents. “Cheeky little snitch. I wonder when you grow up, you decide to fuck wit-” 

“Kirito-kun!” Asuna shouts, immediately pouting.

He turns his head and sighs, “You’re gonna say I need to watch my mouth.”

“Hmph-” 

He looks to Yui and then said, “Apologies, mess around with people. Like an internet troll.” 

Yui, instead of being dumbfounded, instead found him swearing extremely funny and just laughs her eyes out. Almost falling until he caught her with his hands. 

Asuna, however, still disappointed, “Look what you’ve done! Added another word to Yui’s vocabulary!”

“I’m sorry, okay, Asuna?”

She’d raise a hand and pinched his ear.

“HEY!”

She got up from her seat, giving an order to Yui, “Stay inside. Your father and I are going to have a talk.” before dragging Kirito out of the interior of the cabin. 

Releasing him, Asuna makes sure Yui stayed inside and is situated after Kirito suddenly dropped her. While Kirito rubbed his ear from her grasp. 

“Forgot how ear pinches hurt-”

“What did you do wrong?” she demands with a motherly tone.

“I cussed in front of Yui.” 

“Why is it wrong?”

“It gives her bad vocabulary.”

“Good.” she said, “If Yui is to grow up properly, she has to know those words are bad to say to others.” 

“Except in-”

“No exceptions!”

Kirito remains silent while Asuna spoke more about what his actions have caused.

“Why are you so hard on me like this? It’s only the first time I’ve ever said a curse word in front of her.” 

Coming to her senses, she fixes her hair and walks closer towards her. Slowly wrapping his hands around him. “I forgot to remind myself that’s true. Sorry, Kirito-kun.” 

“It’s alright, Asuna.” he reciprocates her hug, “I got your Christmas letter and the Yen.” 

She’d smile before remembering something, causing a depression in it, “It’s the first time I wrote one like that. I’m sorry if it’s-”

“As long as it was from you, I like it.” 

“Thank you… How was your Christmas.”

Kirito takes a moment to remember it, “Pretty normal, actually. Got presents from my parents, Sugu, Silica, Lisbeth, Klein, and Kikuoka-san.” 

“Him too? What was it?”

“Just a letter for an opportunity. Going to do something about it later. Wanna walk around the forest?”

She nods, backing away. Then, her soft yet virtual hand joins together with his. Slowly leading the walk through the generated, however beautiful landscape. Reminiscent of their Aincrad honeymoon, however, in new clothes, a new game, and a different time and year. 

The soft artificial winds create the motion of a real forest similar to a painting from old to make it seem real to the eye. Kirito said nothing much of it. Besides enjoying the walk and being in company with Asuna. Even though they may be a few hours train ride away. Walking towards the next year, twenty-twenty-six. A year which, when viewed upon retrospectively, would be his most eventual year since SAO. With the events of Ordinal Scale, Project Alicization, and the advent of the Unital Ring. 

Further in the truth, the letter Kikuoka sent would be instrumental to future events for Kirito and his friends. The avenue to RATH and the Soul Translator. The next movement towards further closing of the gap between fiction and reality. 

In the year twenty-twenty-two, the world has perfected VR. Four years later, it’s next major advancement after that groundbreaking achievement will begin. The VR era is about to become interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, and hope MMXXI is a bonus et annus.
> 
> * For those who didn't get it, MMXX is 2020, MMXXI is 2021
> 
> Bonus et annus (Latin): Good year
> 
> Malus et annus (Latin): Bad year


End file.
